The Beast Within
by galaxypa
Summary: Crystal is an 8 year old that lives with her father.  Her father works at a trade federation droid compound.  She does not know what he does though.  Her mother died but she cant remember how.  One day she encounters 2 unknown people righting.  Grievous
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within

Cato Neimoidia, was a beautiful sight to behold. Fog engulfed the entire forest, giving the small town of Nigrat, their own private world. Little went on in this small town. There was your private own shops to the pirated items stolen from space or who knows where else. The people were nothing like the beauty of the land. They could be cruel even to the nicest person that came on their life path.

Each house has about four rooms, one for the dinning as well as kitchen, one for the shower, and two for the bed rooms. About five people could live comfortable in one of these housing units. At least that is what the Trade Federation thought as well as others around town. It took from the fact that their planet was the most poorest in the sector. Yes it had a large restricted droid compound, but that did not mean they get shit from the trade federation.

For Crystal, it was a drag. She was your typical eight year old girl that was about to turn 9 in a week. Her eyes were an amazing shade of bright green with light blond-brown hair that runs to her shoulder. She has clear skin and as skinny as a stick. Prancing around town trying to find what trouble she could get herself into. Her favorite past time would be going to the local market to mix up each farmer's food items of the day.

Today was just the day to do it. All the farmers were out in the bright sunny day and selling the best crops of the year. Many were juicy from the spring rain that ran from the steep slopes of the near by mountains.

Crystal tip toed over to a stand that was selling some strange alien fruit to her that was a bright red with orange stripes. They smelled nasty to her nose and squinted. She quickly picked the fruit up when no one was looking and stuck it into her brown bag she wore over her left shoulder.

She always carried it around. The shoulder strap was starting to rip off the main bag from the result of so much use. Her mother gave it to her when she was four years old. It was a bit ruffled with patches, but it was still special to her. When she was five she got pins with images of her favorite movie for her birthday. She clipped them on with the help of her mother.

She looked around her just to make sure no one saw what she was doing. If she got in trouble again, she would be in for some serious punishment.

Her father worked at a high security base that dealt with droids of the Trade Federation. She did not know much of his job contents or what position he held. The one thing she knew was that he was super smart and made a lot of money. Being caught might put her father's job on the line. She could not risk that.

She hated how late her father would come home, or how often he would not come home. It was mostly just crystal taking care of herself. The hardest thing she had to learn was how to make food for herself that was safe for her and safe for the house. Every week she would stick her clothes into a all in one washer and dryer. The first time she had attempted this, she added too much soap and resulted in the house getting a cleaning in the proessce, But the job helped them keep a good lifestyle as well as help the trade federation.

Crystal walked over to another stand that was about two blocks away. There she found a fruit that she loved, an orange. The best parts about oranges were how juicy they were. The skin was a nice color for an orange and the texture was just right.

As she reached for the orange to buy it, a loud voice blew in the distance.

"Stop that girl! She is messing up all my damn fruit! Stop her!"

Crystal's head turned to where the voice was coming from and noticed it was from the same vender that had almost caught her a week ago. Breaking away from eye sight she faced her body in the opposite direction and ran down the crowded street. At first they moved out of her way like she was some type of illness, but as she got father away from the man the streets would not make way for her.

She took a sharp right down a small street used to for the farmers and their animals they buy. Clumps of animal fur ran along the buildings as well as the left over feces. When she knew she was safe and out of sight she sat down next to a dumpster that smelled like crap left out in the dry sun in summer. She flipped her hand up to her nose to hold the air at bay.

"There is nothing fun to do around here without getting into trouble!" Crystal said as she tilted her head back onto the wall.

As she looked up into the clear skies, she thought of her mother. It was three years ago when she was taken away from her. Her mother had beautiful red hair that went down to her breast with a natural curl. Her mother's eyes were a deep shade of green with a sparkle of life in them…

Crystal snapped her head back into focus as she hears some type of noise down the road from her. The street was dark where the sound came from, expect for the small bit of sunlight that was able to make its way down from the rooftops.

Crystal stood up brushing the dirt off her jeans then continued to look down the road. She could hear faint noises that she could not make out. Some sounded like some type of predator trying to climb up steel with claws. Others sounded like feet that were panicking to get away. Between those noises were gaps of eerie silent.

Her feet began to take control of her body as they moved her figure closer to where the sound was coming from. Panic was flooding her mind with fear but also curiosity of what was down that road. She knew she should be afraid, she knew what could happen when unknown demons could leap out at her from the shadows. Classmates at the local school thought she was crazy when she talked about these things, but they have never experienced what she did.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Crystal asked in a low shaky voice. She could hear her heart racing in her head as she moved her head side to side locating what the sound was coming from.

Her question went unanswered, at least for a second. A loud blast was heard right before the side of a building down the road exploded with fire. Crystal went smashing to the ground with her hands covering her head. She heard a great battle go on around her as her form stayed on the ground to scared to move. Heat from a fire started to irritate her skin.

_Come on crystal, you can do it. I have to be brave for mommy. I have to learn to fight my own fights so nothing happens to the people I love._

She took her hands off her head and looked up. What she saw in front of her shook her in fear. A figure with a long white beard, flowing brown drapes with red trimming, holding a white glowing sword was fighting some type of metal object.

His face remaindered her of a skeleton, but it's length was way too long to be a human, as it also looked unreal. At the bottom was no mouth at all but 4 rods that stood out from the white of this skull looking "mask". His body was huge, this creature could tower over her father like a child. It was slim in size but its power and swiftness was not lacking by the way it was fighting. It too held these swords, but had 2 of them. One was green in color and the other was a blue color. She also noticed that it gave off a small hum where the air touched it.

The animal's feet where pure talons, but instead of standing on heals it stood on top of its own talons. This thing was made for hunting and killing. There was no doubt in Crystals mind. In her mind she could see his claws tearing through flesh in bone leaving nothing behind.

But there was something that was familiar to Crystal. She could not place it but she had this feeling. Her pupils dilated as she was hit by unknown memory. It was not a pleasant one.

Crystals mind blasted to the past in that moment.

_"Come on honey wake up! We need to get out of here. I'm so sorry to wake you but we need to get out", Crystal opened her eyes to look into her mother's eye. She then cleared the nasty stuff that always from around her eye lids when she sleeps._

_ "Mommy, give me five more minutes"._

_ "No darling, we must leave now"_

_ Her mother scooped her up in her arms with crystal giving little protest. She turned to face the door and looked at it. Crystal looked up at her mom worried that she was hurt or something. Small wounds surrounded her mother's hair line with blood running down the left side of her face. Her shirt was tattered with spots of blood around the neck line. Why would her mother just stand there looking at a door that has always been there. Nothing was wrong with the door; at least crystal didn't think so. Maybe it's a bad door she thought but it was always good to her_

_ "Mommy are you okay?" Her mother looked down into her bright green eyes. Worry could be seen on the dark green ones of her mothers. A small tear rolled down her face then she nodded. Her lips were dry and cracking from the atmosphere of the planet. _

_ "I am okay my lovely, but we have to get out of here and away as fast as we can. I need you to be as brave as you can and never look around you. Think of how proud daddy will be once we get back home." A small smile could be seen forming on her lips trying to believe that everything would indeed be okay._

_ "Okay mommy!" Crystal smiled up at her mother and put on the bravest face she could make._

Crystal snapped back to his time and world. Tears started to come from her eyes as she tried her best to wipe them away. There was some type of major battle going on around her and she must focus but the shock from the memory of the past shocked her. That day she knew her mother died, but it was so traumatic she forgot all about it. At least that is what her father said.

Another loud explosion woke her up from her thinking. She looked up to see that a gas tank that was laying there was thrown to that old guy and was exploded on impact.

The old guy swiftly jumped up and right back into the lighted sword duel again. The white skull thing was down to one sword but was reaching for a blaster that was hanging from his hip. The other fighter looked to much into his swings to notice. Their feet moved like they were doing a dance of life and death. It was a sight to be seen.

The thing snapped his wrist up and pushed the trigger down to send a blast right at the old man, but what came next surprised crystal and the animal as well. The old guy reached out his arm and somehow pushed the thing back in space. The blaster went flying in HER direction but the sword stated tightly in its clawed hand. The thing hit the building with such impact it send waves of concrete everywhere as well as a cloud of dust. A shadow appeared and seemed to leap out of the cloud so fast she thought she was seeing things. The animal was now standing on top of a building looking down at the jedi. Its head started to move to its right… at her.

_No, please don't look this way. Please don't._

It's eyes meet crystal's for a split second but it felt like ever for her. His golden eyes seemed to glow with power and life, but the sharp predator black slits took the life out of her. They felt so familiar to her again. What was this? Is this someone from her past?

_Was this it? Is this where I die?_

Crystal's right foot slid back searching for a way to outrun this thing. The power of this thing was amazing and freighting.

As long as it lasted its head snapped back to look at the old guy that was charging up the wall with some type of power. Its sword rose to guard himself as the old guy came up slashing the air out of anger.

_"Mommy I'm scared!" Crystal said to her mom as they ran down the street. She looked to her right as her mother carried her._

_ A young guy held something that was bright. It was so bright to crystal. It kept coming down, killing droids and people. The blood around her rising up to great her. Show her that she was next on the list. She clutched her mother tighter. Why was this guy doing this? Did lives mean so little to this person? She just wanted it to stop. Her voice cried out._

Another flashback drove her back to that day. She wanted this to stop. Why was this happening to her now?

Was this guy the same as the person that was attack grievous now? Did he just want death? If so she had to stop it. She was old enough and there was a blaster right in front of her eyes. She has never used one though.

_Ha think what the kids at school would think if I told them I shot something with a blaster. No stop. This is not the time to think about that. I must stop this guy._

Crystal leaned down and touched the handle to the blaster. She could tell it was old. The touch of it was so cold, like death. She ignored the feeling and clutched the grip and pulled the blaster up. It was slightly heavy to her . But she did not care, she was not planning to hold it long. She was going to fire the damn thing when the old guy was not looking and blast him with it. Hopefully it will kill him. For her mother.

She didn't know what the other thing would do. It might find her as the new threat coming after her but she knew she had to stop the old guy before he kills people on the street.

When this came to her mind she looked around to see if anyone was around, watching this scene unfold around her. No one was around to her surprise. She thought this had to catch there attention with all the noise going around. Even if she was father down the street where no one was around. All these damn buildings were factories where items were stored.

She focused back on their fighting which has now turned into a pure on the ground sword slashing event. Both were keeping their ground. She raised the gun up to the fighting, tring to focus the gun's target on the guy.

_I know I'm going to get into some depe trouble but that has never stopped me before. I might be killing a man's life, but if that means I save many other's then I will. I will protect everyone here no matter what! _

Crystal pulled the trigger and the blaster fired. In less than a second the blaster fire hit the guy on the leg in which he lost focused and shouted in pain.

She held her breath as she saw what happened. Just as he lost focus on the fight, he got the tip of the other thing's sword in his chest. The look on the old guys face glued Crystal's face to his eyes. They lost al lthe live in them and his skin turned a pale white. Right before he collapsed, he glanced down the road at her.

Tears started to develop on her check as she started to shake. She did it. At least she helped. He lost focus on the fight causing him to die but she did not directly kill him.

The thing pulled the sword out of the man's chest turning it off. Crystal could hear something, a voice, coming out of the mask. She was too far away to hear what was said though. That's when he glanced over to crystal. His golden eyes staring into crystals bright green eyes. Its head tilted to the side as some fin objects came up to expand his face.

_Run…Run…..RUN..! _

Her feet would not move. She could not move. The blaster dropped to the ground filling the empty silence. The golden eyes moved down to view the blaster. At that moment her body got her control back. She turned around and ran down the street.

She knew that with his speed he could of caught up to her but she could not hear anything from what she left behind. Her mind raced with what just happened. How did she get into this mess.

Crystal had to get home to her father, she knew as long as he is there he will protect her. Would the thing follow her to a populated area? And why is this going on in trade federation space? Was it the factory that her father works at?

As she raced through the streets people were yelling at her to move out of the way since she was bumping into a lot of people. She did not care if she ran into that guy that was after her, life was more important.

When she reached the house she was out of breath. She knelt down to catch her breath, keeping her hands on her knees. Standing up she went to the door and opened it.

"Father? Are you home?"

No answer came so she came to the conclusion that he was still at work which was not rare for him. She turned back to the door and locked it then ran to each window shutting the blinds and locking them. After everything looked good she ran into her room and sat on the bed.

_Why me?_

She let her mind think about everything that happened. Everything. How was she going to explain this to her classmates…. Wait.. why tell them anything. She should just not say anything and be safe. That's it. Nothing at all. I'm going to pretend nothing happen. Out of sight out of mind.

But why was that thing so familiar to her? She sighed and laid back on the pillow. She stayed up till she could not anymore listening to see if her father was home but she gave up as she could not stay awake any longer.

That night she dreamed of what expired that day. The strange "thing" all in white.

Thanks for reading I am planning to keep this story as good as I can and not stop it. I am not a good writer but I have a huge imagination.

You can find me on Dev art –galaxypa

Or youtube –galaxypa

As you can tell I LOVE Grievous and I wanted to make a story with him in. I have watched all the movie and parts of clone wars but I am not good with their history. All hints and reviews will help. I am also planning to add art and some animation storyboarding

I am going back in to stories and fixing them up as well as trying to make the story longer as well as good to read.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly into Crystal's bedroom, bathing her in a beautiful light. She moaned as she rose up using her arm to block out the sun. She gave off a small yawn leaning back to crack her back. Taking a few seconds to think and clear her head from being asleep she looked around. Her room was not much. She had a bed, a small T.V that only had some channels, two pairs of shoes, a closest that held about 15 different outfits, some photos of her with her mother and father, a desk with a computer on it which she hardly used, some paper for coloring, a flashlight, a poster of a cute dog and her alarm clock.

As soon as she took sight of her alarm clock she screamed.

"OMG I FREAKING LATE FOR CLASS"

She made her way over to the closest picked out a simple shirt and pants. Afterwards she ran over to the other side of the room and stuck on her blue shoes. Her book bag was in the kitchen waiting for her to pick it up beforehand she went in to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Running to the kitchen she checked if her father was home.

Sadly she found no sign of her father anywhere in the house. She figured he just is doing some hard work and not to worry, everything would be fine. Nothing could go wrong. She picked up her book bag and lifted it on her shoulders. She was ready for school and she would not think about what happened the other day.

She cracked the door open to be greeted by the sun. How beautiful it was in the morning. Before she started school she would sit outside and just draw photos of it. They were not the best but her mother loved them. They would laugh and play whenever she was home from work.

She ran down the street letting her feet carry her. She felt so good this morning. Everything was perfect except for the fact that her father never came home. Crystal was sure he would be home by the next morning. If he was not she would call him up and see if he was okay. He might be a grown up, but that did not make him okay.

Her world was about to be turned upside down in a flash. As she was passing a small city park that little people ever visited something came out of a large bush to the side. She fell to a stop landing on her butt. She looked up to see a man towering over her. He wore a brown cape that had a red border around it. His face was a pale white with a scare running down his left eye. As she glanced to his waste she noticed he held one of those swords.

_Omg, he is one of those people. Why is he here? What does he want from me? Could he know I was the one that shot the other guy?_

"Crystal ontopline?" he asked in a husked voice. His eyes focused onto hers. Making sure every detail was not left out.

"Ye..ss" she asked.

"You are coming with me. You are not to fight back and you are to make no sounds. If you fail to follow these orders then I have no choice but to make you to without killing you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

_WHATTTTTTTTTTT_

"Y….e…..s"

He grabbed her arm and turned to drag her along with him into the park. His tight grip hurting her to a degree. His nails were untrimmed and sharp. She looked around to see if anyone noticed what was taking place. Did anyone care? She knew there was no way to run from this guy and trying to get the sword was out of the question.

She let out a low sigh and looked down. That is when she heard the guy call out in pain and the arm that was on her fall limp. She lifted her eyes up to look at what happen and recoiled back. His arm that was just gripping her arm was on the ground just lying there with blood coming out. Her head came more up to stare at the sight in front of her. The guy was holding his stub in his other hand looking right at the thing she saw the other day.

From this close up she could tell that was some type of droid. But his eyes were so real.

_A cyborg!_

Was he now saving her? Was he repaying what she did the other day by blasting that old guy?

He was just staring at the man who he just recently cut his arm off. Both swords were out clutching them.

"Well if it's not the famous General Grievous. I heard you killed Ot'nak the other day. I was hoping you would of left after that, but it seems you know a little more of the plan then we though. Though I think it's funny that you needed help from a child like this. I find it funnier though that it was "This" child who was the one to help you."

Grievous's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Awww, did I piss you off?"

"Shut up you fool. I could have killed that slime off without the aid of a child. I did not ask her and did NOT want her help. Just like him, you will die but a faster death. Prepare you die!"

Grievous reached in and gripped his sword. Pulling it out he activated it filling the air around him with a low hum. His legs separated to find a lower point of gravity. His upper body was pulled down taking aim, ready to pounce the other person.

His eyes narrowed and time around him seemed to stop.

The man reacted with pulling his sword out the same way but was much weaker with the loss of blood. His arm holding the purple sword was shaking and going pale. Crystal knew inside of her that he would stand no chance and grievous knew as well.

_This Grievous person is saving my life so I should help me…. Right? The other guy lost focus and died. This person though is weak from losing his hand from the wrist. If I threw a rock at him maybe he will look my way. Though the way it sounded he was not too happy with the way I helped him the other day…_

As Crystal was thinking this in her mind grievous launched his body at the guy. His left foot giving him amazing power to spring up with his arms folded near his chest and rising out. When grievous was about a foot away from his target he used his other arm to grab a second sword and activated it in a split mili-second. Crystal would have not even seen it if she was not focused now on what was going on. She barely saw it anyways.

Grievous used his left arm and sword to take the blow of the guys purple light saber as he used his other to sink his sword into his left chest cavity. The guy gave a low gasp and grievous gave out a laugh.

"Too easy. Learn to pick your fights with someone that is as pathetic as you" Grievous gave another laugh as he pulled his sword out and the man fell to the ground.

Crystal looked up with shock and amazement. Her hands tighten into a fist and she sucked in all the air she could.

"Thank you sir for everything".

Grievous looked her way, eyeing her up. He walked over to her and made himself tower over Crystal.

"HAHA! I have done no such thing you little child. You were in my way and I should have eliminated you as well.

"But, why did you save me then?"

"I do not have to speak of reason with you! Do you even KNOW who I am?"

"No…..no…"

Grievous let out a laugh and made crystal back up slightly.

"Learn to RESPECT ME and you MIGHT live long enough to see a family." Grievous turned around and went over to the dead man's body. He slipped his light sabers into his cloak and looked down.

"Grievous, I have a family, I have my father."

Grievous turned around on his heel glaring at the child that spoke out of line of him. In two strides he covered the ground into the child's face.

"I AM GENERAL GRIEVOUS! I HOLD COMMAND OVER THE DROID ARMY. DO YOU UNDER STAND YOU LITTLE CHILD. MAYBE I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!"

"I…I…..I'm sor….ry"

Grievous reached for her neck. His eyes slanted to a cruel look.

"I…Have a father… He works at the droid compound" Crystal said under her breath, Hoping that grievous didn't hear her but kind of wanting him to answer it.

At this Grievous's hand slid back down and he rose up to his slumped position.

"Ha, since you're a child then I GUESS I should tell you that your father was Kidnapped for OUR intelligent information, so he's probably dead. …. NOW SHUT UP and follow me. IF you give me any trouble I WILL find amusement in killing you. " Grievouse turned again letting his cape swirl around him almost hitting crystal in the face.

Crystal looked down at her shoes with tears forming on her face.

_No this cannot be. If my father is dead then I have no one left. I will be an orphan. No daddy.. not like mommy. I love you._

"GIRL! Did you NOT hear me. I have no time to waste on you. If it was up to me you would be dead right now. NOW MOVE!"

Crystal looked up and wiped the tears away for fear of death on herself. She ran over to him and followed him close behind. Making sure that she would not be seen by him more than necessary and to stay clear of his cape.

She noticed that the patch that they were walking on was the one that connected to the way her father used when he went in to work. She looked at Grievous that had not talked since they walked from the bloody scene.

When he walked his feet did the funniest thing she thought. His talons would hit the ground first then his "pad" where everything was connected would come down almost hitting the ground but then being sprung up with the next step. The sight of it "almost hitting" like a game made her laugh a little. She covered her mouth to try to hide it.

Grievous spun around to face Crystal right on. His eyes narrowing to a death stare. Crystal had no time to stop since he was way faster than her ran right into his legs and fell back on her butt. She let out a umpf and looked up.

"WHAT is amusing you so? Do you WISH death upon yourself?" He moved his hand out and pointed a finger at her placing it over her heart. He held pressure over it but not enough to sink it through.

"No…thing." That is all she could manage to say. She didn't want to get into any more issues with him.

"Really now? Walk in FRONT of me so I can make sure you are not doing anything foolish!" He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Crystal and pushed he forward with enough power to force her in front.

Crystal cried out then shut her mouth up and just walked with him walking behind her. She was scared out of her mind.

_What did I get myself into._

Crystal felt grievous right at her back within a minute of walking. She turned her head to find him less than a foot away stalking her.

"MOVE FASTER! I have no time to walk as slow as you" Grievous said having an enjoyment toying with the girl.

Crystal quickly uped her speed to go faster. Anger was starting to devople within the child with how cruel grievous was being.

"If I am moving to slow then why bring me!" Crystal yelled at him as she turned around. Her fear gone of him and only anger and worry about her father.

_SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT_- grievous thought.

"Do not speak out against me!" He grabbed her neck with his claws and pinned her against a tree. Her hands went up to his hand trying to release herself.

"_Mommy, where are we going?" Crystal said as she lifted her headup to meet her mother's eye._

"_We are heading to the space port." She stopped and placed crystal on the ground. She knelt down so she would be face level with her._

"_Something bad is happening so we must get off this planet. The trade federation is here trying to stop the bad guys but that does not mean we are safe sweetie. So that is why we are running."_

"We are in a hurry because your father decided to stick a password on his laptop with the information that will help both the trade federation as well as myself. Since your father is no longer on this planet and we have no Intel on him, I will use you. NOW SHUT UP and follow me. I have no time for your little games. You're lucky that I never told you my reason and your even luckier that you are still alive by my hands."

"O….ka….yyy." She was just able to to speak those words with the little breath that filled her lungs.

Grievous sat her down then released her neck. He let out a sigh and started to walk down the road with the same speed. Crystal got up and ran after him. Making sure that she stayed as close to him as she could out of fear but also to help not the trade federation, but him. He saved her life so she had to help. This was not the only reason though, in her heart she felt this connection on him. There was something about him.

They reached the compound within an hour. The building looked to be about one story but it was so wide and long. They had a huge fence around it with a droid about every 10 feet apart. The road into the building was severally guarded. There were countless battle drioid and a two huge poles that looked like they had something that came out of them. The sky was filled with mini robots that she had no clue what was used for. She stopped to take this place in.

The wall were made out of some type of medal with concrete trimming on the ground. Large spotlights were placed around the fence with caps on the grass where she guessed some type of security item.

_My father worked here?_

"Stop stairing and MOVE!"

Crystal looked at grievous and moved up along side him. He was talking to one of the battle droids about something but she did not know what. It striked her that droids can communicate wireless if were ordered to or "wanted" to. But grievous was part droid, right? So could he not talk to them wirelessly?

_I wish I had a wireless thing to download music right to me head!_

"What do you mean Dooku is Here? Why didn't you contact me when he was on his way here? Idiot droid. Completely useless. "

_Count Dooku?_

"Get this girl to one of the living rooms and you two over there follow them and make sure the girl does nothing foolish." He turned and went into one of the doors to the building. He was in a mad rish since he pushed about five droid out of this way screaming at them in the process. One was now missing a head due to the general.

Crystal let out a little sigh.

_This guy has some anger issues…_

"Follow me to your room for the time being." One of the droid said and started to walk off without giving her time to answer. Crystal walked up to him and followed him. This droid seemed to have a large dent on the top of his head. He looked to have a red paint job long ago but is not faded out due to use. His right heal looked like it needed some repairs as well as the left elbow joint but she guessed that the general did not care.

Droids were all over the place like busy ants. She wondered if it was always like this or it was because her father was missing. At that though her heart sank down.

She noticed the droid in front of her stopped and she better stop walking unless she wanted to run into it being knocked on the floor like with grievous. The droid was waiting for the elevator to come back to where ever it was she guessed since it was an elevator door they were waiting on.

"Is this place more than one floor? From the outside it didn't look like there were any more floors." Crystal asked.

"This building's design is not made to go up but to go down. In reality we are on the top floor. There is a total of 59 floors with 58 being under ground level." The droid said with its weird electronic voice.

"Why underground?"

"If there was a tall building out in the jungle it would raise alarms and would be noticed easily with the republic. We must keep this base hidden as well as safe from spys."

The elevator door opened up and they stepped through. The door shut and she felt the elevator speed down its track. Up top she could see the number on what floor they were on. The elevator stopped on floor 42. They got out and he started to show her the way again.

"Is grievous a droid?"

"He is half droid half organic. He is more droid than anything else though. Do not call him a droid or you risk a painful death for yourself."

"Why is he so….angry?"

"That is a question that you should ask him and not me. This is your room. Stay in it and don't leave. Your body guard droids should be here soon to make sure no one comes in and no one comes out."

Crystal hopped into her room and sat on the bed. The droid left with the door closing behind him. A sigh escaped Crystal as she looked around. There was a bed, a bathroom, some chairs, a TV, and a kitchen but the room itself was small. It was not made to live IN but to sleep IN. She laid back and decided to take a nap.

Thanks for the reviews :). Im still working on some art work for this to help you guys see the story like I do. Please if you have any tips or anything PLEASE say them. I will not get mad. I want to make this story good and eye candy.

The person that was editing still has not gotten back to me with the correction so im going to post this to get it up and work on chapter 3 and to give it to the fans. I hate waiting for stories and im sure others do too. and i just want to get it up.

Feel free to visit my profile to check out my art and YouTube channel.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal woke to a pounding at her door. She wriggled free of the covers that had gotten tightly wrapped around her from her nap. The air was freezing and dry, not really meant for someone that hated the cold and hated it being dry.

She slipped her feet back into her shoes and stood up. The knock came again from the door.

"Yeah...Yeah... I'm coming"

She let out a noisy exhale and reached out to open the door. The first thing she noticed was that the door was heavier than she remembered her bedroom door to be. Crystal opened the door to find a weird droid standing right in front of her.

She jumped back and landed hard on her butt, letting out a slight scream. She planted her hand on her butt and rubbed it then looked up to the droid who was holding a tray in front of her.

The droid in the hallway was old and worn out. Its head had an indent above its right eye that looked to be about the size of a large fist. Worn out paint was fading on his arms and legs. There were scrapes in the paint on his chest. In the droid's hand rested a silver plate with some type of food on it.

"Your food." said the droid mechanically. It stepped into the doorway and Crystal backed into the room to make way for the droid. It set the tray down then turned around, making noises like it was about to fall down in pieces. Crystal noticed its steps were lengthy and slow as it trudged along.

"Wait! Please… Why am I stuck here? And what is this food? And where did the Grievous go? He is the one that got me into this mess... well kinda... And where is my father? Is there any news on him?"

The droid kept walking forward and stepped out the door, slamming it behind him. Crystal ran to the door with tears rolling down her face, hammering her fists against the closed door. She had to find a way out of this room; it was getting old being stuck here with nothing to do. She sunk down to the floor with her hands lying palm up. Lifting her head up, she looked around the door for a panel. She spotted some type of box beside the door.

Placing her fingers on the box, she pulled on the door of the panel. She grunted since it would not budge. Letting out a sigh, she moved around the room trying to find something to help her open the door. When she passed by a very small looking desk she saw that there was a pen placed on top. Picking it up, she walked back to the panel and slammed it into the gap between the door and the panel. When the pen was securely wedged into the gap she pushed it to the right and snapped the door off its closed tab. It swung open, revealing a tangle of different colored wires and lights.

This was the hazardous part. If she clipped or pulled the wrong one she could find herself dead or stuck for good with a door that would not open. She moved the pen over to an orange-colored wire and placed it behind the wire. After pausing for a moment to debate whether or not this was the right one, she moved to the blue-colored wire. Then she moved back, not sure anymore. There were many other colored wires but they just didn't seem right to her. They were green and yellow and pink, and unlike the red and blue ones, there was more than one of each color.

She took a deep breath and held it as she pushed on the red wire to break it. Feeling a snap between the pen and her hand, she released her hold and stepped back to try and avoid any electric shock that may be coming. That is when she noticed that the door had slid up, providing her with a way out.

She cautiously walked over to the door and leaned her head out, looking both ways to see if anything was in sight. She looked to the right and found that no one was down the hall. It was safe. She released a slow sigh and started to step out the door.

"Why hello there, my little girl. I see you are a smart one that has a knack for escaping." Said an elderly-sounding voice from behind her.

Her movement froze and her heart sank. Time seemed to slow down as she turned around to view the person that was talking to her. As soon as she set eyes on the old man she felt the life being sucked right out of her. Something about this guy was telling her to run away. The smile on his face was no ordinary smile; it was a smile of a demon.

"Hel...lloo" Crystal's cold lips were too frozen to say anything else as she tilted her head up to glance into his deep, dead eyes. His hair was pushed back and white like a ghost.

"Haha… There is no reason to be so alarmed my young child. I wish you no harm. Grievous has told me your story, about how he saved you. Although he would not call it saving." The old man laughed to himself. "I want to let you know that we are trying hard to find your father and get him back, but we believe you might hold the password to his personal computer, which holds very valuable information to us." His eyes seemed to consume Crystal and she could not pull away. Her mind seemed to be disconnected and lost.

"I'm...sorry, I don't know his password." The words escaped from her lips like he was controlling her mind. Was he? Her mind seemed to act on her own.

"Do you have any clues as to what it might be my child?"

"I... don't ...know." Tears started to well up in her eyes as horror swelled within her heart.

"It is alright my child. Please follow me and I will give you a tour of this compound to get your mind off your father. It might help you remember the password, if he did tell you in some form. I also sense that you are bored of that room, as I would be" His lips formed back into a smile and he placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder. A chill ran down her spine.

He nudged her along the hallway and started to point out different rooms and what each one was for. She noticed that a lot of the rooms were for droids and research.

He pointed out one door and opened it to show her a room full of food machines. She walked in with her eyes wide open. There was so much food in here that she thought she would die. Her stomach let out a low growl and the old man chuckled.

"Sounds like you are hungry." He gave off a chuckle.

"Yes, Yes I am. A droid came into my room but… well... I did not eat it."

"I am surprised to see that Grievous would be kind enough to have food brought to you. He is not the type of…thing…to normally show kindness. Would you like something?" He asked as he laid his hand over his chin.

"Could I have a bag of chips? I don't care what type. Something that I can walk and eat so I don't slow you down." She quickly said so she would not waste time. She wanted to end this walk around this cold place with this guy before she went crazy.

He walked over to a machine and waved his hand in front of it. The machine lit up and dropped a bag of chips down. Crystal gasped and stepped back at the sight.

"Haha, I take it you do not know of the force?" His eyes seemed to swallow her.

"Nooo, I don't."

"The Force flows through every living thing, its power can only be harnessed by beings that are 'Force-sensitive.' The Force flows through all life, with only rare exceptions; outright sensitivity to it is a more uncommon trait. The potential for Force-sensitivity is established at birth, but awareness, experience and training are necessary to harness the power of the Force."

"Oh, okay. I think I kinda get it."

"Don't worry child, in time you will learn some of the way of the force." His smile got brighter and he turned to leave as he handed the bag of chips to Crystal.

Crystal opened the bag and started to jam the chips into her mouth as she followed behind him. He pointed out different aspects of the building as well as the defense systems. They reached an elevator and stepped in as he punched in numbers. The door closed and she noticed that the elevator only went down a short ways before it stopped and the doors opened.

She first noticed that droids were all over the place, running about doing their assignments for the day. As the man continued to walk down the hall and point out more rooms she noticed that the rooms were looking less like research stations and more like places to repair droids…or something else. Soon there were only a few droids roaming the hallway and weird markings were painted on the walls.

Now she paid more attention to what was in the rooms and what this man was talking about. She could hear some type of fighting going on down the hall and they were heading right for the source.

"What do you think about that, General?"

"WHAT DO I THINK? We are outnumbered and stand no chance there. If we proceed we will lose many droids and be forced to retreat. We must stand our ground until more droids arrive. You know nothing about WAR!

She knew that voice and she knew what was being discussed could mean nothing good for her.

The door where the noise was coming from opened up and a blur of white stepped out then came to a sudden halt, looking dead into the eyes of the old man. His eyes seemed to slant down in an irritated look.

"Count Dooku, my lord." He lowered his body and bowed to the man, his eyes never leaving Dooku's face. Crystal would hate to have a staring contest with Grievous. His body straightened up.

"How did the conference go? Are we still on schedule, Grievous?" Grievous seemed to suck in air at the sentence that was spat at him.

"We have a slight problem with the Jedi that I will deal with as we solve the issue at hand. I am planning to leave tonight to complete my mission as soon as possible my lord." His only expression came from his eyes. His body was hard to read.

"Are you sure you can handle Jedi at this time? You must retrieve the password before the worst happens and we lose everything!"

"If we don't deal with the Jedi they will slow us down. I have dealt with Jedi scum before in even less time. This is no different. You have trained me well in your arts."

"As you wish General, just be aware that it is not yourself that I am concerned with. You are taking this young girl with you. You will watch her carefully her and keep her safe. She cannot stay here in case the rogues come back, and I myself am traveling too much to watch her. As you are on the mission to retrieve her father, she will go with you. It will also train you on how to better PROTECT what you are told to. It seems you can only protect yourself and run away."

Grievous' head and sensor panels moved back, and his eyes looked like death itself.

"MY LORD...!" Grievous started to yell before his body was instantly pushed back into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall behind him. His eyes were wide with shock as he tried to register what had happened to him. His gaze met Crystal's and she felt sorry for him. His eyes gleamed back at her and started to narrow into a death glare. His cape was spread out beneath him, giving him the appearance of an angel of death to Crystal. One of his feet looked damaged and sparks occasionally hissed from the joints.

"Do you understand?" General Grievous's eyes looked back at Dooku with an angry glare but there was also defeat in his gaze.

"Yes my lord." He pushed his arms out and pulled his body up. His weight seemed to be shifted to one side since his talon-like foot was damaged.

"And take care of your body Grievous. You left that damaged component from your last battle unattended like an idiot. Weak." Grievous was taken aback by the comment. He whirled around, his cape blocking his face from view as he limped down the hall. Crystal guessed that he was going to get himself repaired.

She felt sorry for him. This Dooku just came in and ordered him around then punished him so severely.

"I better take you back so you may prepare for your departure." Dooku said with a smirk and turned to show her the way back. Crystal glanced back to see the last image of Grievous as he turned the corner and disappeared from her vision.

Thanks again for reading. Sorry for the slow update. I am trying to stay ahead in all my classes and draw more to get my skill up so yeah, I have been busy and I'm sorry. More to come :)

I want to thank the person that is helping my with all the edits and i also want to point out that im working on a animated story bored for this as well :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, here is your room. Now it is time for me to depart. I would imagine that the General will come to get you when the time comes. If you are planning on taking a nap be sure not to oversleep." Dooku said to her as he gave a small nod to indicate that she should enter the room. He removed his cold hand from her shoulder and turned to walk off.

Crystal looked over her shoulder to watch the old man walk off but her view was blocked by the door as it closed in front of her. She turned her head to look at the empty room. To her it was just serving as a jail cell more than anything else.

'_How in the hell did I end up in this mess. I'm going with that JERK Grievous now? All he does is give me freaking death glares and threaten me. It's all the old man's fault for telling him to take me! He acts all nice and defensive for me then he sticks me with a freaking dangerous maniac DROID! Though I suppose this is the only way to find my father so I must go. I hope he is okay, who knows what could be happening to him right now...' _Crystal thought to herself as she walked to the side of the bed and sat down.

'_I have no clue what this damn password is. Father never told me anything about his work when he got home. After mother's death all he did was work and sleep. He hardly paid me any attention. It was never that way when mother was still alive…Back then they acted like those fairy tale families that everyone talks about. Too bad it didn't last…'_

Crystal lifted her legs onto the bed and crossed them in front of her then lay back on her palms to look up at the ceiling. Her mind drifted in many different ways as her eyelids grew heavy.

_ 'Just a nice nap will do. If Grievous does not come to wake me then it is his fault. Dooku would be angrier with him then me. Dooku might punish him more though... but hey, he would deserve it if he forgot! Maybe then he wouldn't mess with me anymore!'_

Crystal's eyes closed as her head slid back onto the pillow. She drifted off into a deep slumber.

Several hours went by with her sleep undisturbed. Then the door to her room opened up to reveal three large figures standing in the doorway. The light filtering into the room from behind them completely concealed their forms in shadow. The middle figure appeared to be more hunched over and therefore the least tall of the three. The figures on the right and the left moved forward into the room, loud clamping sounds echoing as they walked. They each held one staff in their hands and set them on the floor when they came to a stop a few feet from Crystal's bed. She was still asleep, despite the noise from the droids.

The center figure then began to move forward, his shadow seeming to trail behind him. His feat came down with little noise. His body traveled the distance like the wind. The figures eyes gave off a glint as light from the outside reflected off of them. When he came to a stop the dark shadow behind him was revealed to be a dark gray cloak with strange gray symbols on it. It came down over his body leaving only his head and feet visible. The figure moved its face just inches from Crystal's face, not caring about the proximity.

'_This girl is making a fool of me! I could kill her right here and now. Ha, maybe I should...'_

Grievous' hand moved as fast as lighting as he gripped the covers and pulled them off of her in a flash. The he grabbed her forearm and held it tightly as he pulled her body up into a sitting position.

"Wake up! WE LEAVE NOW!" Crystal's eyes snapped open in pain and she let out a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She blurted without thinking. She was woken up from an amazing nap with a loud voice in her face as well as an iron grip that was crushing the bones in her left arm. She just wanted to know who was disturbing her sleep. Then she saw who it was.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Grievous' anger was nearing its breaking point as he grabbed her other arm and lifted her up to his face plate as he rose to his full height. Red flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she managed to get out. She was still stunned by the fact that she was being woken up by Grievous and by the pain that was shooting up her arms.

"It's time to leave, NOW!" His hands released her shoulders and he spun around to leave. He walked out the door hunched over with his hands clasped together behind his back. The two droids turned and followed behind him.

Crystal stood up and placed her hands on opposite sides of her arm to try to stop the pain. She was surprised when she didn't find any deep wounds on her skin. The way he was pressing on her arms had hurt so much; she thought for sure his claws had sunken into her skin. She brushed it out of her mind then looked up to see Grievous standing just outside the door, glaring and waiting for her.

"I do NOT have time for this. MOVE!" Grievous started to walk off with his two droids following close behind him. Crystal did not dare to hesitate for another second and walked closely behind the two droids. She noticed that the droids wore cloaks similar to the Grievous', but theirs were more gray and dirty. There were light gray symbols on the shoulders of the cloaks. They all looked the same; a line with half an arrow at the end. The droids also wore some type of fabric that covered the top of their heads and went down to their shoulders. Only their face was shown.

Grievous had not looked back again since the incident at the room. He seemed to be in deep thought. The cloak that trailed behind him was a dark gray. It was longer and looked more well kept. Crystal could tell that it was not torn up like the others. It looked to be a bit old and tribal with strange markings that trailed throughout the whole cloak. The inside of it was a deep red. It looked like the color of blood but a little duller.

Crystal could see the General's feet below the hem of his cloak and she noticed that, unlike the first time she saw him, they were coming all the way down to meet with the ground rather than just his claws touching. She guessed that it was because he was in a safer environment and there was no danger. Crystal took this as a good sign.

Paying careful attention to what was around her she soon noticed that they were slowly climbing up to what seemed to be ground level. The father they went the less rooms she saw. She also noticed a different type of large machinery. A large light at the end of the hall seemed to be their destination.

As they reached the end of the hallway it opened up to a huge underground star port. Droids were running around frantically, preparing different type of fighters and carriers. It reminded Crystal of the ants she used to watch at the zoo. Despite all the chaos, droids still stepped aside for the General and Crystal.

To the right there was a droid star fighter that was being repaired. There was a huge hole in the left wing as well as other battle damage.

In front of her there was a huge spaceship. It was a brownish color with silver streaks left on the sides by enemy fire. The legs of the ship reminded Crystal of bug legs because they bent down at an odd angle. She peeked through the glass of the ships cockpit and could see the droids at the controls running tests.

A small battle droid walked up to the General and started talking to him. Crystal tilted her head to try and listen to what was being said.

"Sir, your Neimoidian shuttle is almost ready to go. The fuel cells are five minutes from being fully charged." "All droids get into their positions now. We are taking off." Droids rushed into the nearby shuttle to obey the General's order. "General Sir, don't you want a fully charged fuel cell?" "You idiot, we are just heading to the Invisible Hand." With that he pushed the battle droid to the floor and its head went rolling. Grievous continued on towards the ship. "Yikes!" Crystal looked behind her to see who had spoken. There stood a battle droid who was looking down at the headless droid. Its eye sensors moved to look up at crystal. It gave a small jump and turned away to work on what it was doing before the event. Crystal looked back at Grievous to see him already halfway to the ship. She quickly ran over to him in order to avoid another scene. When she caught up to the General and his guards they were already at the ship. Crystal slowed down as she approached them, trying to catch her breath. Grievous came to an immediate stop and his guards did the same. Crystal, however, was not paying attention. She smacked right into a hard surface in front of her and fell backwards, landing on her butt with an "ompf." Grievous twisted his head and chest around to see what the problem was, immediately spotting Crystal on the ground. He guessed what had happened and shot her a glare before jerking his head back around to face forward. The other two droids gave little response to her act. The shuttle door opened up and a large walkway slid out. Grievous stepped up onto the ramp before it was even fully deployed and made his way into the ship with his droids close behind. Crystal quickly got on her feet and ran up the walkway. When she entered the shuttle Grievous was already at the front giving orders to the droids. The two guard droids were sitting near the front with their staffs out in front of them. Spotting a seat right next to a small window, Crystal walked towards it and looked out. Down below droids were clearing large crates and boxes away from the spacecraft. She looked to the right and saw the same droid who had said "yikes" earlier. The droid was busy moving a large metal box. Crystal stuck her hand up to the glass to see if the battle droid would look up. After the box was moved out of the way it did indeed glance up. Crystal waved her hand at the small droid and much to her surprise it waved back. Crystal turned back around to sit down and wait for the shuttle to take off. Grabbing the safety belt, she strapped it securely around her waist. Grievous was still barking orders up front as she watched him. He turned around and looked at her. There was no anger in his eyes; he was just looking at her. Grievous broke away and found a seat in the same row as her but father up towards the cockpit of the ship. The two guard droids were on the left side, right in front of the General. When the General took a seat he hunched over and rested both arms on his legs. He looked so distant. Feeling the ship start to rise up, Crystal took her focus off of Grievous and looked out the window. Her fingers held tight to the seat she was in. The ship launched forward with a jolt and they were on their way. All the droids below looked like ants as they left the tunnel that lead out of the port. Soon the compound itself looked as small as a dot, then the small town got so small that you could not make it out anymore. In a few short moments everything went light blue and black as they entered into space. Gravity started to shift to zero G and Crystal felt her body starting to rise up. She glanced at Grievous, who was sitting in the same position as before, but now his cloak was sprawling upwards behind him. Crystal kept a small giggle from escaping her mouth. "Gravity stabilizers enabled." A mechanical voice filled the ship. Gravity returned to the ship and Crystal felt her body return to her seat. Turning around fast she caught a last glimpse of her planet from space. The ship made a hard left which gave Crystal a view of deep space. The stars seemed to call out to her. A huge smile spread across her face. Hearing a noise, she spun around to see Grievous standing up and heading to the cockpit. She stretched herself up as tall as she could while sitting down to try and see out the cabin window. What she saw made her gasp in amazement. In front of them was the biggest ship that Crystal had ever seen. There could be a whole city living in it. There were smaller ships that were stationed around it as well as small fighters that were traveling around the fleet. The _Invisible Hand_ was quickly coming closer, towering over the small shuttle. Crystal noticed that the shuttle started to slow almost to a stop, and then she felt a quiver as the tractor beam grabbed hold of the ship and pulled them inside the main hangar bay. Below them droids were forming up for the incoming General. The underbelly of the shuttle opened up and the bug-like legs came out to meet the ground. As soon as the legs folded down with the weight of the ship the door opened up and the walkway moved out for the passengers to make their exit. Grievous stood up and glanced at Crystal then walked down the ramp. Crystal interpreted this as "follow me now!" and followed the two guard droids as they exited the shuttle. Walking down the ramp and looking around she saw that most of the droids here were for battle and not for repair work. This was a ship made for war. Grievous was a good ways in front of her, talking to some droids. Crystal moved a bit faster, but not fast enough to be noticed and get a look from Grievous. When she approached him he looked at her for a brief second then turned back to the droids. "Make sure that the room is prepared and stocked with clothes and food within the hour" Grievous said, adding extra emphasis with his claws to make sure his point got across. 'Roger Roger!" the droid said as it turned around and walked off to carry out its orders. "Follow me and DON'T touch anything child." A cough escaped Grievous as he turned around and made his way toward the elevator. Crystal followed as close behind as she could. The elevator opened up and Grievous and his guard droids stepped inside. With their massive bulk taking up most of the room Crystal tried to squeeze in without compromising Grievous' personal space. She also did not want to get stepped on by his clawed feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grievous give a slight annoyed head roll. The elevator doors slid closed and it started to gain speed, rising quickly towards the upper levels of the ship. When the doors opened up again Grievous shot past her and through the exit without even taking a glance. The droid that was behind her moved around her to follow him and the one on the right did the same. Crystal took a deep breath, glad to be free of that conflict, and then she ran behind them to match their speed. When they reached the doorway down the hall the two guard droids stopped and stood at either side of the door, holding their staffs out in front of them. Grievous paid no mind to their actions and kept on walking as the door opened up before him. With the droids out of the way Crystal could now follow Grievous much more closely than she could before. Control panels, large screens, and droids were everywhere. Crystal counted 12 droids at different computers, all controlling different parts of the ship. Grievous walked up to the center platform and started to shout orders to the droids. Crystal thought it was best to just stay in the back and not get the General pissed off again. It was amazing how well he could control everything at once; he knew how to command a fleet without flaw. Crystal walked over to a nearby screen and peered over the shoulder of the droid that was working there. On the screen was a layout of the ship and each floor. There were diverse colored dots moving all over the screen. She guessed that they represented droids or something else that moved. "Engine report!" Grievous shouted out. "Engines have been fully repaired and the upgrades you asked for were successfully installed." "Set our course for Jabiim. Notify me when we are an hour away from leaving hyperspace." "Roger Roger. Current time until arrival is one week and 17 hours." Grievous spun around to see what the brat was up to and noticed that she was being wise and following what he said. He walked up to Crystal to see what had grabbed her attention. Crystal didn't know he was behind her, so when she went to turn around she ran right into Grievous' chest. He looked down upon her with a glare. "I'm sorry!" Crystal blurted out in surprise. Grievous simply turned and walked back to the center platform where he was before. She let out a drawn out sigh and looked back to the screen. "You are lucky he did not take off your head for that." whispered the droid sitting at the computer. Crystal was stunned and replied "I notice he does that a lot. He has some major attitude issues." "You know that I can hear you." Grievous was back on top of Crystal in the blink of an eye. His head was now down at eye level with the girl. He reached out and tapped his clawed fingers on the seat that the droid was sitting on, inches away from Crystal. "I…I didn't know...!" "Maybe this will teach you to watch what you say! ESPECIALLY TO ME!" Grievous then turned the chair around, exposing the droid that sat behind it. He lifted the droid up and threw it against the floor in front of Crystal, drawing out his lightsabers and cutting the head clean off. Deactivating the lightsabers, he drew them back into his cloak and looked back down at Crystal. The door opened up and a droid came in, looking startled when it saw Grievous looming over the girl like he was about ready to slice through her. "Sir…the room is ready." "There you go little girl, maybe you won't find yourself in any more dilemmas if you are asleep and out of my way." Grievous turned around and the droid who came in walked over to Crystal. "This way please." The droid showed her the way out and led her to her room, which was a good ten minute walk from the bridge. Just before they reached her room she noticed a room near hers that looked odd. The door was the same as all the others but it had odd markings on it. She also noticed that there was some type of medical lab located a short distance away. The hallway was also almost completely empty; hardly any droids seemed to come down this way. The droid showed her the door to her room then walked off to complete its other various tasks. Crystal walked into her room and looked around in awe. It looked like a palace. The bed looked like it had to be a king-sized. There was also a full size kitchen and bathroom. In the living room there was a giant window that gave her a spectacular view of space and everything around the spacecraft. At the moment everything was a blur since they were in hyperspace. There were several outfits laid out on her bed, most of them in various shades of brown and white. Although not the best she'd ever seen, they were decent considering they were found on a warship. When she walked into the kitchen she found easy-meals that could be made quickly and without the dangers normally associated with cooking. Heading over to the bathroom, she took a quick shower then got dressed in a large t-shirt that was way too big for her. Exhausted, she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Thanks again for reading this story. I am trying very hard to keep all the chars acting the way they should and also getting ships and planets right as well. I was hoping to get over 4k words on this chapter but it is not going to happen. The next chapter will be slightly longer I hope. I want to thank the person that is helping me edit this :) I also want to point out I'm trying to make an animated storyboard. I was doing it in color but it was making it look bad so I switched to just sketch with few marker colorings. It is a long project but I am trying to dish them out as I can.


End file.
